What If
by Penelope Valentine
Summary: A series of drabbles, one shots and Clementines (all will be explained within) dealing with what ifs, maybes and possible AU's! These could strike any characters at any time! Come and have a read if you think you're hard enough! Plot Bunnies and constructive criticism appreciated. K for now just in case, but could change at any time.
1. It Could All Have Been Different

**What If…**

 _Hi there! This is my first ever published fanfiction, so please be kind! I've set myself a challenge to write at least a hundred words a day (that doesn't sound much, I know, but because of illness I haven't been able to write AT ALL over the last 10 months, and this is just the start of the recovery process). The following drabbles and oneshots are going to be a series of "what if's"; small changes and possible AU scenarios within the Gravity Falls episodes that may or may not be expanded at a much later date. Plot bunnies and critical advice are appreciated!_

 _And now, without further ado:_

 **What if Stan didn't close the door properly?**

Man, the shack was creepy at night. Dipper was starting to regret coming downstairs, but he had woken up thirsty, and knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep unless he had a drink. The kitchen was littered with shadows, but he'd only been here a few days and he still wasn't sure where the light switch was. He could just make out the shape of the sink and knew that the glasses he and Mabel had washed up after dinner must still be next to it, so he inched his way through the dark.

Mission successful, Dipper started to make his way back upstairs, but a creak from the gift shop drew his attention. "Grunkle Stan?" The Gift Shop was empty, but there was a light coming from the side of the vending machine. That was weird. Walking over to it, Dipper saw that it wasn't against the wall properly, and behind it was… a secret doorway? Entering it, Dipper followed the stairs downwards. "Grunkle Stan?"

 _There you have it! I know it's technically longer than a drabble, and it's a bit too short to be a one shot. I'm not sure what it is. I think I'll call it Clementine. Tell me what you think! But only if you want to!_

 _Live long and prosper!_


	2. Northwest Mansion Merriment

**Northwest Mansion Merriment**

 _Hey everyone! So I went fishing for plot bunnies last night, and brought in a lot of good ideas, but today's chapter is based on a request from NickStriker who wanted a what happened after Northwest Mansion Mystery/Northwest Mansion Noir story. Hope you like it! Enjoy!_

As Dipper walked out of the shadowy corner he had been sharing with McGucket, he was determined he was going to have a good time. Too many things had been going wrong lately, and everything was getting too big. One night of relaxation and fancy snacks would probably be good for him.

Halfway across the room, he spotted Mabel, dancing (though how anyone managed to dance to this fancy violin music he would never know) with Candy and Grenda. Dodging through the now much rowdier party goers, he made his way over.

"Hey Mabel, having fun?"

"THE BEST!" She replied, turning to him and waving her arms in the air, "Thank you so much Bro Bro! This has fulfilled all of Candy and Grenda's dreams! Plus, I'm fairly sure Grenda's new boyfriend's a keeper!"

"New boyfriend?" It was then that Dipper noticed a long haired boy, dancing next to Grenda, spouting things along the lines of "You are so funny Grenda!" and "I've never seen anyone dance like this before!" Dipper shook his head, smiling.

"Hey losers." Pacifica had materialised behind him.

"Pacifica! This party is so awesome! Come and dance with us!" invited a very enthusiastic Mabel.

"You know you aren't actually meant to dance to this kind of music, right?"

"So what? She's right, you should dance with us." said Dipper.

Pacifica looked around self consciously, before noticing her parents watching her disapprovingly. She'd pay for everything later but...

"You know what? I think dancing sounds great."

Pacfica was right. Dancing _was_ great. As was the rest of the night. She'd said to Dipper before that this was the world's best party, but until now she'd been wrong. Before tonight, this party had been just a load of hob-nobs, hob-nobbing to each other, in a room full of over fancy food and over fancy music that no one paid any attention to. _Now_ , however, it really _was_ a party, with people dancing, splashing in the cider fountain, and eating whole bowls of melted chocolate from the chocolate fountain (which she had to say, was pretty delicious, even if she couldn't eat as much as Mabel).

Her parents had been wrong. Not just because they wouldn't open the gates, but because of what they thought the reactions of the invited guests would be. True, some of them left, but the majority of them stayed, and seemed to enjoy the livening up of the party as much as she did. She even heard the basketball player say " _Now_ this party's a slam dunk Preston." and she was sure she had seen Mayor Befufflefumpter with Lazy Susan sitting on his lap.

For the first time she could remember, Pacifica felt proud of what she had done. She felt like she had done something good. She decided she didn't ever want to loose that feeling.

"Here's to the best night ever!" She toasted, holding up her glass of apple cider. Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda and even Marius von Fundshauser held up their glasses with hers.

"NOW LET'S ROCK THIS PARTY!" Yelled Mabel.

And they did.

 _I have to say, I'm quite pleased with how this turned out, but that's just my opinion. Enjoy, and I'll see you all tomorrow with a new chapter! Reviews and constructive critism apprieciated! Have a super day!_


	3. Not a Good Idea

Not a Good Idea

 _Hey everyone! Sorry this is later than ususal, I've been having some trouble getting on the site today. This is just a silly little Clementine that I felt like writing. It's set after Ford comes back, but before Weirdmageddon. Bonus points and a (vitual) hat made of cookies to anyone who can guess the film reference. Enjoy!_

"Great Uncle Ford! Great Uncle Ford!" called Dipper, running into the bottom level of the basement. His uncle turned to meet him.

"Dipper, my boy! What's happened? Is it Bill again?"

"No, nothing like that!" he excitedly squeaked, "I've made a breakthrough! I've done it! I've solved the untied shoelace epidemic! Neither I nor anyone else will ever be tripped up again!" Dipper held up a can of what, to Ford's horror, appeared to be home made spray on shoes. "I just had to show you! I wanted you to be there for the first real test on human feet! Here we go!" Dipper pointed the can downwards at his bare feet, finger at the ready to spray.

"DIPPER STOP!"

Dipper almost dropped the can in surprise at his uncle's shout. "What's wrong? OH! Do you think we should get a camera to record this historic moment? You're right! I'll go get one no-" Dipper's excited ramblings were put to a stop by Ford laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Dipper, you MUST NOT spray that on your feet! It is of the utmost importance that the substance in that can NEVER touches human skin!"

"But... why Uncle Ford?"

Ford sighed. "In my long life Dipper, I've made many mistakes. One of my worst was not realising that spray on shoes don't come off." Ford looked sadly down at his feet, which glittered slightly in the dim lighting. "Ever."

 _Just so you know, I'll be doing requests and suggestions (if and when I get them) every other day. I did one yesterday, so today it's just come straight out of my head. Let me know what you think (if you want to) in the comments!_


End file.
